


That's What Family Does

by virgils-anxiety (lostboyxan)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Injury, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostboyxan/pseuds/virgils-anxiety
Summary: Patton cares for Virgil after he falls down the stairs.[Dialogue Request from Tumblr - "Ahh...! Don't press there!"]





	That's What Family Does

“Ah…! Don’t press there!” Virgil hissed, pulling away from Patton slightly as he pressed on a sensitive part of his wrist. Patton sighed, letting go of Virgil’s wrist to grab a cotton ball and some hydrogen peroxide for the nasty scrape that he had acquired.

“I’m sorry, Virge, but I had to check out the damage,” Patton said, pouring some of the liquid onto the cotton ball.

“Pat, I’m fine, really,” Virgil persuaded, trying to ignore the pulsating pain in his right wrist. Patton shook his head, sighing once again.

“You fell down the  _ stairs _ , Virgil. You could have been seriously injured,” Patton scolded him lightly.

“Yeah, but I’m not. You guys don’t have to take care of me every time something goes wrong,” Virgil grumbled. Patton sighed, giving him a sad look.

“Kiddo… that’s what family  _ does _ . They help each other, even when it seems like they aren’t needed.” Patton took the boy’s wrist once again, rubbing the doused cotton ball across the broken skin of Virgil’s hand. Virgil hissed, trying to pull away, but Patton stopped him.

“Just let me clean it, Virge. Then we’ll wrap your wrist and you can go back to your room.

Virgil sulked, biting his cheek to keep himself from making noise as Patton continued to clean his wound. He watched the cardigan-clad side as he unwrapped a large Band-Aid and pressed it to the scrape, rubbing the top of it to keep it stuck to Virgil’s skin.

Virgil couldn’t help but stare at Patton. He searched his face, noticing the faint worry lines on his forehead that were more prominent as he focused on putting Virgil back together.

Patton glanced up, smiling as he noticed Virgil staring at him. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the anxious side’s cheek. Virgil blushed profusely, sinking in on himself as Patton chuckled in amusement.

“Alright, now let’s deal with this wrist of yours,” Patton said, taking Virgil’s arm gently and stroking his thumb over Virgil’s wrist. “I don’t think it’s broken, but it could be sprained. We’ll wrap it for now and seek medical advice in the morning, okay?”

Virgil nodded, feeling guilty. He hadn’t meant to cause such a ruckus so late at night. He was just trying to get a glass of water when he fell down the stairs. Patton had been awake anyway, still in his casual clothing rather than pajamas, like Virgil was in.

Patton must have noticed the guilt in the boy’s eyes, as he placed a hand on his knee and squeezed it gently. “Hey, don’t feel bad, Virge. I’ll always help you, at any time of day.”

Virgil’s lips tightened as he tried to force a small smile. It seemed to be enough for Patton, and he continued to look through the first aid kit. He pulled out a roll of gauze and some cotton pads, showing them to Virgil and smiling.

Virgil held out his wrist, allowing Patton to press the cotton to his wrist and wrap the gauze around it, keeping the pads and his wrist in place. Once Patton was finished, he pressed a small kiss to the wrapped wrist, and giggled as Virgil blushed again.

“I think you’re good to go, kiddo. We’ll figure out something better tomorrow, but does that work for now?”

Virgil inspected his wrist, noticing that the wrap prevented him from moving his wrist too much, and he nodded, impressed and grateful.

“Yeah, thank you, Pat.”

“Of course, kiddo -- anytime,” Patton replied, gathering the first aid kit. “Be sure to get some sleep, alright? I’ll check on you in the morning.”

Virgil nodded, and hesitated before making his next move. He quickly pulled Patton into a tight hug, which the moral side was quick to return.

“Thank you, Patton,” Virgil repeated. Patton tightened the hug slightly, moving his head to press a kiss to Virgil’s ear.

“You’re welcome, Virgil. Goodnight,” he whispered before walking upstairs, leaving a smiling Virgil in his wake.


End file.
